


Блядские родинки

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Эти родинки сведут его с ума. Не сейчас, так позже, так какая разница?





	Блядские родинки

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Блядские родинки  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**   
> **Размер:** драббл, 863 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин/Дэвид Шепард  
>  **Категория:** слэш   
> **Жанр:** драма, PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R   
> **Краткое содержание:** Эти родинки сведут его с ума. Не сейчас, так позже, так какая разница?   
> **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Блядские родинки"

Эти родинки сведут его с ума. Не сейчас, так позже, так какая разница? Шепард отводит подбородок в сторону, словно подставляя горло для укуса. Чему-то улыбается, отпивает глоток вина. Они сидят молча, вдвоем в пентхаусе Джека.

Нужные фотки сестренка получила уже сегодня днем, так что необходимости общаться с Шепардом нет, да и не пойдет он снова в клуб. Джек прикусывает губу. Такой правильный щенок. Такой идеальный. Честь и совесть, спаситель. Образ, которому поклоняются все.

«Я не святой» 

Как же.

В голове шумит, словно море, оставшееся в детстве, за полем у дворца, снова подкатывает к ногам.

— Кем ты хотел стать, когда был ребенком? Или я тебя уже спрашивал? Ладно, не важно…  
Джек наливает еще вина в бокал. Горлышко бутылки звенит о хрусталь, Джек облизывает губы.

Шепард смотрит на него прямо, хмурит брови, мучительно пытаясь то ли сказать что-то, то ли вспомнить. Он отлично говорит с прессой, с Мишель, с отцом. Но рядом с Джеком теряется, и не то чтобы это было неприятно.

Блядские родинки.

В конце концов, ID капитана Шепарда проверили охранники внизу, а то, что происходит в пентхаусе, остается там же.

«Твои мальчики…» — звучит в ушах голос отца, смешиваясь с шумом моря.

Шепард что-то говорит, шевелит губами, улыбается или спрашивает. И смотрит. Так, словно видит не майора Джека Бенджамина, не принца, не сына Сайласа и не кого-то еще. Просто Джека. Как Джозеф. И это невыносимо.

Бокал мягко падает на диван, вино выплескивается, оставляя лужу цвета крови на обивке. Кровь легко впитывается, как и вино. В ткань, в землю, в бинты.

— Ваше высочес…

Шепард замирает.

Потому что губы Джека у него на горле, запястья прижаты к дивану, и его бокал летит на пол, чтобы со звоном разбиться.

— Ваше высочество!

Его шепот совпадает с возгласом охраны с первого этажа.

— Все в порядке, — кричит Джек, на миг отрываясь от горячей кожи. И смотрит в глаза Шепарду, и улыбается. — Все в порядке. 

Шепард смотрит на него в ответ. Зрачки расширены, ресницы дрожат, между бровей привычная складка, и…

— Все в порядке, — повторяет Джек и прижимается губами к родинке на горле Шепарда. К самой верхней.

Потом мягко обводит ее языком, чувствуя соль на коже. И что это, стон? Вторая родинка чуть ниже, ей тоже стоит уделить внимание, несомненно. Море шумит в ушах, море бьется пульсом чужой крови, и Шепард поворачивает подбородок в сторону. Открывая доступ.

Море захлестывает с головой.

Кажется, Шепард что-то шепчет про святость и заветы. На мгновение приходит воспоминание о сегодняшнем утре, о голосе Клодии, говорящей, что Шепард умеет любить, в отличие от…

Но реальность – вот она, здесь и сейчас, и как жаль, что нельзя заснять это все. То, как Джек расстегивает его рубашку, медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, и целует родинки на горле, одну за другой, и потом спускается вниз, раздвигая полы рубашки. 

На груди у Дэвида тоже родинки, одна – чуть выше левого соска. Джек целует ее и чувствует, как чужие пальцы вплетаются в его волосы. Сжимает зубами сосок, медленно усиливая давление, а потом зализывает красный след.

Это должен быть просто трах. Джек вспоминает об этом, разводя колени Шепарда и скользя языком в ямку пупка.

— Джек, пожалуйста, — Шепард тянет его на себя, не давая опуститься на пол. — Там осколки.

Это, возможно, должен был быть просто трах. Но блядские родинки…

Джек опускается сверху, притираясь к чужим бедрам, чувствуя твердый член сквозь брюки.

— Взаимопомощь на фронте? — ухмыляется Джек почти в губы Дэвида.

Какой к черту Дэвид, он Шепард.

Море шумит, подступая к изголовью.

— Да. Столица тоже фронт.

Джек расстегивает брюки Шепарда и чувствует, как тот пытается расстегнуть его ремень. Все очень медленно и как в тумане.

— Вы — мне, я — вам, — улыбается Шепард и приподнимает бедра.

Джек садится и стягивает его брюки и белье вниз. Родинка, конечно. На внутренней стороне бедра.

У Дэвида красивый член, небольшой, но очень ладный. Джек облизывает губы, думая о возможности ощутить его во рту. Или в себе. Но это всего лишь игра.

— Снова не Джек, а ваше высочество?

Дэвид наконец расстегивает его брюки и тоже стягивает вниз, не снимая, но стреноживая.

— Да, — Шепард тянет его к себе, на себя, обхватывая правой ладонью оба члена. — Всегда.

И целует.

И это отчего-то бьет дрожью и возбуждением сильнее, чем ласкающие его член пальцы. В конце концов, это все физиология. Но то, как Дэвид целует его, это невозможно, немыслимо. Где этот деревенщина учился целоваться? На ягнятах на своей ферме? 

В голове привычно мелькают мысли, наполненные желчью, но потом все смывается волной возбуждения. Джек упирается руками в плечи Дэвида и отвечает на поцелуй. Не так, как отвечает на поцелуи девок, не так, как с Джо…

Это нежность и страсть, это клятвы и тишина. Это «всегда», сказанное тихим голосом. Это безумие. И — безмятежность.

Джек стонет в поцелуй и кончает — больше от движений языка, чем руки на члене. И на несколько мгновений исчезает из мира. Слишком хорошо. 

Дэвид кончает тоже. Джек лежит на его плече, трогает губами родинки на горле. Еще немного. Еще немного, и он вспомнит про Мишель. Про Джо. Про то, что так и не обзавелся камерой в пентхаусе, и жаль, что такой компромат пропадет. Про отца и мальчиков тоже вспомнит.

Еще немного.

Пальцы Дэвида скользят по его волосам, и Джек закрывает глаза. Еще минуту. Хрупкая иллюзия того, что ты нужен. Что любим. Что так целуют, давая обет перед Богом.

Джек закрывает глаза и снова слышит море и стук чужого сердца.


End file.
